


When The Curtains Fall

by PaperPlantsonPluto



Series: When the Curtains Fall - A Scarlet Vision series [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I dont think I will be mentioning any of the events during WandaVision, I might post 1 or 2 chapters a week, I will put a spoiler warning if needed, Slow Burn, Stephen Strange is a father figure, This has such a weird chapter update schedule, WandaVision spoilers, i don't care lol, or I could add a chapter each 3 weeks, probably during Doctor Strange 2, takes place after WandaVision
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperPlantsonPluto/pseuds/PaperPlantsonPluto
Summary: Wanda Maximoff knew that life after the events in WestView would never be easy. After she had come to terms with Vision's death, Wanda was given a second chance and must now fit in with the real world...... but somewhere in a lab, an android is reborn, with an overwhelming amount of emotions.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: When the Curtains Fall - A Scarlet Vision series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212920
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	1. Prologue: God Only Knows

Wanda Maximoff. Twin sister, wife, and mother. Well, two of those are debatable. Ever since she had left WestView, having to leave her twin children who were never really real, as well as the love of her life, broke her. She knew that she would never stay there for long, but that was what she hated. She despised how reality was unfair to her. She often wondered if there really was a God to save her. It would’ve been a sadistic trick from the holy being to make life as miserable as possible for Wanda, while giving her false hope. She sometimes thought that she deserved it. It was punishment for what she had done back at Lagos. And to all those innocent people of WestView. She controlled them for her own fantasy world. The perfect life with Vision. 

Vision.

What would he think of her now? If he was still here. If he was somehow watching. If he was listening. He was the embodiment of perfect. He would probably pity her. Most people would. What would Nat think of this? What would Steve think of this? What would her parents, her brother think of this? 

They would all be disappointed in her. 

She was a disappointment. 

_ ‘I’m a disappointment.’ _

Thought of it would fill Wanda’s mind, ever since she was imprisoned in the Raft. The Raft. She hated that place. She was afraid of it. She never wanted to go back there. She didn’t want to be trapped. Maybe that’s what the people of WestView thought. They didn’t want to be trapped again. In her perfect reality.

_ ‘I’m a disappointment.’  _

The thoughts returned. Hospital rooms didn’t look like prison cells, but they did confine people. 

God she missed him. She really missed him. All she wanted was for him to hug her tight and tell that everything will be okay. But now, he’s gone. He has left. He has left Wanda. All alone. In a world that would show nothing to her. Nothing but fear.

God only knew what she’d be without him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title and last bit in the prologue are references to ‘God Only Knows’ by The Beach Boys, which is a great song that you should check out.


	2. 1. Prison or Hospital, Parole or Discharge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for: anxiety, self-loathing

The tense atmosphere had always surrounded Wanda Maximoff wherever she went. Either that people were automatically awkward, scared, or uncomfortable, it made Wanda feel all three of those emotions. Whether she’s in her fantasy world or the real world, it couldn’t be helped to bring the unease with her. The people of WestView weren’t as tense around Wanda during her reign slash meltdown in their small town. At least they didn’t know what she was capable of doing. None of them saw her and would recognise her as the crazy Sokovian with magic powers. She knows that she is someone to be afraid of. Ever since the Sokovian Accords, people couldn’t help but be afraid of her. 

The waiting room was already uncomfortable for everyone in it, including Wanda. She had just been discharged from the hospital and now had to wait. She could feel eyes burning through her, and she couldn’t do anything but just stare at the glossy floor, hoping to distract herself from everyone. The room was silent with the only exception from nurses, doctors, and patients passing by to wherever they needed to get to. There was also small chatter that was lowered to whispers, so in all honesty, the room wasn’t silent. Just quiet with quiet whispers. Wanda didn’t want to think she was the topic of whatever these people were on about, but they were not as quiet as they seemed. It felt like they were intentionally making their conversations in earshot for the Avenger. If she really was an Avenger anymore. 

_ ‘She should just go back to prison where she belongs.’ _

_ ‘They should just throw her into a nuthouse. She’s absolutely insane.’ _

_ ‘Don’t look at her for long. If you do, you might get cursed.’ _

Wanda wanted to puke. She really needed to. ‘ _ Make it stop-’ _

“Wanda Maximoff,” a female voice came from the reception. There stood two people, one tall and the other short, who were a bit familiar. They were… what are their names again? Dalarcy and Jacobi. She was half conscious when they introduced themselves to her. Dammit what were their names again?

“Earth to Maximoff,” The taller one called out, snapping her out of her thoughts and finally having her full attention.

“Are you ready to go?” the man repeated, and Wanda obliged, nodding her head in response and following them out the main entrance.

Outside, there was a man in a black suit standing next to a black car. He noticed the group of 3 walking towards him.

“Good morning Mr Woo, Dr Lewis,” He greeted with a nod. The two returned the greeting with a good morning before entering the car. The man in black held the back door for Mr Woo, Ms Lewis, and Wanda. The car was clean, smooth, and quite big and bulky, like some sort of vehicle used by government people. It unsettled Wanda, since she didn’t hold any positive feelings for governments. Wanda sat in the middle between Woo and Lewis, while in the front seat was the man in black alongside a woman in the next seat, dressed also in a black suit. Wanda really wanted to throw up, but that would mean ruining the car's slick leather seats and floor.

“Ms Maximoff? Hello?” A hand waved in front of her. She was spacing out. The hand belonged to Dr Lewis, the one in the glasses. Wanda gave her a quiet sorry for not paying attention again. She can’t even remember the names of these two.

“You’re spacing out a lot Maximoff,” Lewis nonchalantly commented. Wanda, again, gave her another quiet sorry while looking at her lap in embarrassment. 

“We just want you to know that you don’t need to be afraid of us,” Dr Lewis assured, “We are not going to hurt you,” 

Yeah right. Wanda had heard this many times. 

Silence then filled the car when Lewis and Woo heard the scoff from Wanda. Wanda also realised this.  _ ‘Shoot, did I do that out loud?’ _

Mr Woo was the one to break the silence. “Wanda, we only want to help you,”

Wanda stayed silent, continuing to stare down at her lap, fidgeting the loose string of her jacket sleeves. How many times was she going to be lied to? There was no way that she could trust these people. Wanda noticed a book, laying on Dr Lewis’ lap. It had a symbol. A familiar symbol. Wanda began to feel sick. Next to her, Mr Woo was using an tablet, with the same symbol displayed on the home screen. Wanda wanted to throw up. No. She must stay stoic. She must stay strong. Otherwise, she would be seen as vulnerable. 

For the rest of the drive, everyone was silent in effect of the tense atmosphere.

\-------------------------------------------------------

The S.W.O.R.D building stood tall and firm, intimidating Wanda as she was about to step foot in the building for the first time. As she walked through the hallways, she was accompanied by Dr Lewis and Mr Woo, along with armed soldiers with big guns. She was beginning to feel like a prisoner all over again. The people walking by them caught a glimpse of the infamous ‘Scarlet Witch’. 

Scarlet Witch? A new nickname for her? Or maybe it’s an “ _ name _ ” for her, like how Tony Stark was Ironman, Steve Rogers was Captain America, Natasha Romanoff was Black Widow etc.

After what felt like a thousand miles of walking, Wanda was now in some sort of conference room. Usually these kinds of rooms would be filled with people, but for now, it was only Wanda, Mr Woo, Dr Darcy, and 3 other individuals at the other end of the long table. No armed soldiers in the room, which Wanda thought was odd. What made Wanda even more anxious, were the 3 people in the room. It felt like forever since she had seen them. 

“Darcy Lewis, James E. Woo, thank you,” the woman with green hair spoke, “We’ll take it from here,”

_ Well I was close enough _ , Wanda thought.

Darcy and Jimmy said simple goodbyes and good luck to Wanda as they exited, which almost sounded genuine. 

Thaddues Ross, Secretary of State. He held strong opinions for the Sokovian Accords. Next to him was…

“Nick Fury, former director of SHIELD,” Ross introduced the man in the eyepatch, and soon introducing the woman sitting opposite of Fury, “Abigail Brand, Extra Terrestrial Acting Director of SWORD,”

Wanda took a moment to observe. Nick Fury, the man who came up with the Avengers Initiative. She remembered what Clint told her when she asked him about The Avengers. The Avengers Initiative. They were supposed to be heroes. Ever since the fight at Leipzig-Halle Airport, she would’ve thought twice. She was no hero. She was never a hero.

“Fury doesn’t work for SHIELD, and SHIELD usually don’t collaborate with SWORD projects,” Thaddues Ross spoke up, “But you do have history regarding The Avengers, a project which he started,” 

“Wanda Maximoff,” Nick began speaking, “I’ve seen the footage, I’ve read the reports, as well as your file. You are a person with powers too much that we cant handle,”

Wanda thought about it for a while. It’s true. There were times that Wanda couldn’t control her magic. It scared her. Abigail continued speaking.

“Wanda Maximoff, we want to help you,”

No. She shouldn’t fall for it. All her life, she’s been living a lie.

“Wanda, you’re broken,” Nick added, trying to make his voice more assuring, “We want to fix you,”

No. It’s all lies.

All lies.

_ ‘Please help-’ _

The doors opened. Someone entered the room. Wanda’s head snapped up to see who it was. A man with a slight beard, with black and greyish hair. She’s seen him before, but she can’t remember where. 

“Doctor Strange, welcome,” Ross greeted, standing up to shake his hand.

“Sorry for the late arrival,” the man firmly apologised, shaking Ross’ hand. The Doctor, took a seat at the row of chairs at the side of the room. 

“This is Stephen Strange,” Ross introduced the man, “Strange, this is Wanda Maximoff,”

Stephen Strange. What a strange name. Stephen gave a firm “Nice to meet you”, which Wanda replied with a meek “Hi”. Ross wasn’t finished speaking.

“Your new student,”

Wanda froze completely. _What did he say?_

“For now on, Doctor Stephen Strange will be your mentor,” Abigail stated, “He will help you control your powers, as well as your supervisor. He will record your progress, give that recorded processes to us, and we will find ways to help you Wanda,”

“To protect you,” Fury added, “We had to bend alotta rules to get the UN to give you another chance,”

_ ‘They were going to give me another chance?’  _

_ ‘There has to be a mistake.’ _

_ ‘I’m a monster,’ _

Wanda fell into deep thought. They were going to give her another chance. What if this was a trick? S.H.I.E.L.D and S.W.O.R.D are government agencies. They shouldn’t be trusted.

“Wanda Maximoff,” Strange called out. Wanda really needed to stop spacing out. She spoke a bit louder than before.

“Yes?”

“Are you going to take that chance?”

Was she? This was a second chance. She should take it. But then again, she knows she shouldn’t trust them, but yet… 

Fury, Brand, Ross, Strange, were all waiting for her response. She looked down at her lap, in deep thought, and finally she faced them with a final decision.

“Yes, I will take that chance,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abigail Brand is a half-human mutant, half-alien hybrid, and is an existing character in the Marvel comics. She is/was the Director of S.W.O.R.D, but since there were conflicting evidence in the internet on whether she is still the Director or not, I just used the official Marvel website which stated that she is still S.W.O.R.D's Director. Placing Abigail in this fic was a really tricky decision, since we don't know what Marvel will do with in terms of adding her the MCU, as well if she is going to still have her mutant background. We still don't know whether Marvel will add the idea of mutants in the MCU. For this fic, we will assume that mutants are existing, but not as mutants, but simply super powered beings that will soon be called mutants (if that makes sense).
> 
> I will probably explain Abigail's origin in a later chapter, which will probably or definitely differ with the MCU's take on her.
> 
> Nick Fury was also tricky to add in. As stated in this chapter, he no longer is affiliated with S.H.I.E.L.D, and his involvement will be explained soon.
> 
> (Revised: 18/02/2021)


	3. Chapter 2: A Chance for Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda moves into the Sanctum Sanctorum. Stephen will have to get used to things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight spoilers for the WandaVision season finale.

They told her that she would now live with Stephen in the Sanctum Sanct-something, whatever it was called. The only other person who lived there was Wong, a friend and collegue of Stephen. Wanda didn’t exactly know what Strange’s job was, and was hesitant to ask. The Sanctum wasn’t as big as the S.W.O.R.D building, but there was a feeling to the place that felt mysterious. As Wanda stepped in, the interior had given her enough clues to who Stephen Strange was. 

“I wasn’t very keen when Brand told me you were to live in the Sanctum,” Strange admitted but quickly added, “no offense,”

“None taken,” Wanda tried to speak with an assuring tone. Strange was glad to hear it. He continued.

“But since you are my apprentice, and I am also your supervisor, it is necessary for you to live here,”

Wanda couldn’t help but smile a little. She was grateful for this, yet she still couldn’t say thank you. Something was stopping her.

“I will show you to your room,” Strange offered and went ahead to walk down the hallway. Wanda followed, and as she followed, she stole glances at a few rooms, filled with strange looking artifacts. They all looked ancient. Maybe Strange can do magic like her. Is that why he’s her mentor?

“Here we are,” Strange stopped to open a door to Wanda’s room. The room was small and empty with only a bed, a closet, a desk and a chair. There was another door behind white curtains to wherever it leads to. Wanda wandered around the room but there was nothing really to look at due to its size. At least it was a room and not the streets.

“I don’t get many visitors here, so there really isn’t much,” Strange explained, hoping Maximoff would understand, “If there’s anything you need, you can tell me and I’ll do my best. There is some money in the drawer, and…” He trailed off. Wanda waited.

“...I may or may not have made a resume for you,” 

“A resume?” Wanda repeated shyly.

“Yes, that is if you are interested in applying for a job. You can make changes to it if you want, but I wrote it as ideally as possible.”

A job? She opened the drawer of the desk and found a wallet and a piece of paper. The resume. Maybe she should say thank you, but before she could have that opportunity, Strange left with a final word,

“Make yourself at home, first lesson starts at 9 am tomorrow, don’t be late,”

A job. Wanda never really thought about it. A job. Maybe she should get one. The first step of living a normal life… without Vision. No, she really needed to stop thinking about him.  _ ‘Remember what he told you,’ _ Wanda scolded herself mentally,  _ ‘Remember what he said…’ _

_ “So long,” he said with a sad smile, “So long...,” _

Wanda fell on the bed, staring blankly at the ceiling with tears rolling hot down her cheeks. The salty taste of the tears felt mocking. Life was definitely mocking her. Strange obviously felt pity for her. It was either pity or fear that Wanda would always receive. Wanda looked at the wall. A clock. It read 5:45. It was 5:45 pm. Too early for sleep. But what else was there for Wanda to do? There was nothing, and the first lesson starts at 9 in the morning. She could just sleep right now, but that meant skipping dinner. A rumble. It was from her stomach.  _ ‘It’s just dinner,’ _ she tried convincing herself. 

Wanda had finally dozed off.

  
  
  
  


\------------------------------------------

She remembered the day she touched the stone. The yellow stone that hid underneath a smooth blue gem of a staff. She felt the surge of power as the energy of the sceptre surrounded her. Flowed through her very being. Becoming a part of her. The next thing she saw was red. So much red. The red mist clouded her vision, making it familiar to her. Telling her that she was now in control. That she was on a leash. She was now a prisoner. 

But she was always a prisoner. 

She remembered when she finally saw him in person. When he emerged from the capsule, confused and a bit lost. His warm maroon skin with vibranium outlines, contrasted with the cold blue and grey atmosphere around him. On his forehead, was that familiar yellow stone, shining bright. In an instant, the red being felt so familiar to her and she didn’t know why. It scared Wanda. She was scared of it. The last feeling she felt from it was destruction. She didn’t want to be near such a machine. 

A machine that was so soft-spoken. 

A robot with a gentle touch. 

An android so kind-hearted. 

A man so loving.

He was going to be the death of her.

* * *

Stephen read through the files of Wanda Maximoff, provided by the Government for him. He read the files intently, looking at newspaper pictures of her alongside the late Captain America. Damn, he really did die. And of old age too. Steve Rogers had traveled back in time to his own time after the battle against Thanos. It was pretty poetic. The war had finally ended and the soldier had returned to home to be with his loved one. It was a nice sentiment. 

  
Strange thought about Wanda. He thought about the blip. He thought of families and loved ones reuniting after the many years of loneliness and despair. Wanda had no one to return to.

When he heard of the WestView incident, he couldn’t help but disapprove of Wanda’s doings. Afterall, she had manipulated an entire town to play Sitcom for her. At the time, he thought to himself, if he was in their shoes... God knows what they were experiencing. Now, Stephen couldn’t feel anything else but pity. Pity for Wanda Maximoff. Many people painted her as the villain, but she wasn’t. He knows that there was something about her that made her human inside, and not a monster that Hayward saw. 

It must be hard losing a loved one, Stephen thought. 

He thought of Christine.

He missed her.

He wondered what she was doing nowadays. He returned his attention back to the files, and kept on reading. A section caught his eye. Apparently, she had already tried to control her powers by herself a few months ago, but an accident had occurred. She was in Canada at the time, and was rushed to the hospital when the incident occurred. When the hospital had identified Wanda, they contacted the FBI and she was transferred to a hospital in New York City. The NewYork-Presbyterian Hospital. She slowly regained consciousness and here she was today. Transferred to the Sanctum Sanctorum to be trained under Dr Stephen Strange.

So Maximoff knew her powers were already dangerous. And by dangerous, they were really really dangerous. Stephen thought on it for a while. She was that committed to understanding her powers. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

_ Knock Knock Knock. _

It was dark now.

_ Knock Knock Knock. _

Who was that? Who was Wanda kidding. It was obviously Mr Strange. 

“Wanda, dinner is here,” he stated in his usual firm tone, “I hope you’re okay with pizza,”

But she really wanted to sleep. She couldn’t bring herself up.  _ ‘Just pretend you’re fast asleep.’ _ The doors slightly open, the artificial light seeping in the dark room. Strange checks up on Wanda and his suspicions were correct. She was sleeping. Not wanting to wake her, he closes the door in the same slow manner.  _ ‘Phew.’  _ Wanda's stomach began to grumble. Perhaps she could wait tomorrow? But she was so hungry. She could just sneak into the kitchen while Stephen was asleep. But that would be rude.

Strange returned to the dining room where Wong had already taken a bite of a pepperoni sliced pizza. 

“I guess it’s just you and me eating dinner,” Stephen spoke.

“Where’s… what’s her name… Wanda?” Wong asked, “Where’s Wanda?”

“Sleeping,” Stephen simply stated.

“I see,” Wong replied, taking another bite of his pizza slice. 

The two ate silently, which usually defined their normal dinner routine. The other definition of their normal dinner routine was the casual chat. 

They had the other definition.

“Do you need any assistance with the training?” Wong asked.

“No need, Wong,” Stephen replied, “Thanks anyways,” 

“I heard things about Wanda Maximoff,” Wong stated in a curious tone.

“What things?” 

“Things such as how powerful she is. Many people are afraid of her. She nearly defeated Thanos. Was able to create a reality within a town. Helped save the world, yet she is still feared,”

Stephen thought about what his friend had just told him. Those things were true about Wanda. She is extremely powerful, which made people afraid. She needed practice in harnessing her power, because if she wasn’t given that practice, then god help them if the events at WestView happened again, only worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very late update. I was real busy with school, so I didn't have enough time to write this chapter. I already started on the next chapter, which I will hopefully finish very soon. Thank you for reading :)


	4. Chapter 3: S.W.O.R.D.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Wanda woke up, Abigail Brand and Nick Fury talk about the Scarlet Witch. Monica, Jimmy, and Darcy reflect back on the WestView incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter because the last chapter was pretty short.
> 
> Warning: Some minor spoilers from Episode 8

Abigail Brand had looked through the files of Wanda Maximoff, a.k.a the Scarlet Witch. She had been notified by the Federal Bureau of Investigation about the WestView incident, and after Tyler Hayward’s arrest for multiple violations of the Sokovian Accords, she was appointed as the new Acting Director for S.W.O.R.D. Brand continued reading the file of Wanda Maximoff, and was curious about her nickname, “The Scarlet Witch”. From what the FBI and the witnesses of the WestView Incident had said, she was referred to as the “Scarlet Witch” by an unknown witness. The FBI tried tracking down the witness, but she was nowhere to be found. All traces of her had vanished into thin air. It was like she never existed. The nickname must’ve picked up across the nation after that. One of the S.W.O.R.D Captains had experienced the WestView incident, and was taken for a quick interview. Her name was Captain Monica Rambeau, and told Brand what she had seen in WestView. All that Monica said was that the reason Wanda had enslaved an entire town, was that she only wanted to live in a reality where she had a normal life with Vision. Rambeau vouched for Wanda, and tried to convince Brand to give Wanda another chance. Brand was adamant about the request, and denied it. When Brand heard that Rambeau wasn’t the only one to side with Wanda Maximoff, then she couldn’t help it. It caught her attention.  There was something strange about Wanda Maximoff, so Abigail Brand sent the request to the UN. After a couple of months of fighting for the request to give Wanda Maximoff another chance, the request passed. The FBI and the UN remembered a particular android begging for the same request, but that was so many years ago. 

The phone at Abigail’s desk began to ring. She looked at the called ID before picking it up.

“Rambeau,” Brand greeted, “Any news on the Scarlet Witch?”   
  
“She’s recovering,” Monica replied, “The doctor says she should be up within a few days,”

“Good,” Brand sighed. There was a slight silence from Monica’s.

“They’re still gonna give her a chance, right?” Monica asked.

“Don’t worry, they will,” Brand assured, “For now, get someone to look after her until she wakes up. You have some work back here that needs to get done,”

“Copy that,” Monica replied before hanging up. 

Brand placed Maximoffs files on the side of the desk for later, and left her office to continue the day. As Abigail walked down the hallways of S.W.O.R.D headquarters, she received another call from her phone. She took her phone from her pocket and answered it.

“Hello Fury,” Abigail greeted.

“Ms Brand,” Nick Fury greeted back and went straight to the topic at hand “I hope what you know what you’re doing,”

“I know exactly what i’m doing Nick,”

“Then I want to know; Why are you doing this?”   
  
“Isn’t it obvious?” Abigail asked nonchalantly. Fury responded with a simple no. Abigail continued.

“Because it intrigues me,” she answered, “The case of Wanda Maximoff. You heard of the three individuals who were able to convince me, as well as the FBI and the UN to give Maximoff another chance,”

“Yes,” Fury replied, “Doctor Darcy Lewis, she specialises in Astrophysics. Agent James E. Woo of the FBI. He was the one who caught Hayward and reported him to the Bureau. Captain Monica Rambeau of SWORD. She’s the daughter of Maria Rambeau, the founder of SWORD,”

“Precisely,” Abigail smiled.

“And what does this have to do with me?” Fury questioned.

“Wanda Maximoff is an Avenger,” Abigail answered in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone, “You launched the Avengers initiative Nick,”

Abigail waited for a response, but there was a silence from Nick’s end. She continued.

“Nick Fury, we should set our differences aside and work together. Wanda Maximoff is probably one of  _ the _ strongest Avengers. If she repeats the WestView incident, or something of an even worser version of the WestView incident, then it us to blame for it,”

There was another silence. Abigail sighed.

“SWORD and SHIELD work together-”

“But I don’t work for SHIELD anymore,” Fury abruptly spoke.

“Which is why I convinced it’s current director to make you as their representative for this,” Abigail explained. Fury let out a laugh. It wasn’t a mocking laugh, or a laugh of disbelief. It was just a laugh.

“That’s a good one,” he continued laughing. There was no response from Brand’s end. She was serious.

“Oh you’re serious,” he realised.

“Yep,” She replied, popping the ‘p’, “Which is why you should head to SHIELD Headquarters straight away,”

Fury groaned.

“Remember, you owe me one,”

“Fine, fine,” Fury interrupted, already knowing where the sentence was going, “Fine, I’ll do it,”

Abigail spoke nothing, but just smiled and hung up.

* * *

Monica stood outside the doors of Wanda’s room. She placed the cold screen of her iPhone to her ear and waited for the dial tone to stop ringing. No one was picking up, so she called a different number. This time, someone finally picked up the phone.

“This is Dr Darcy Lewis speaking,” 

“Darcy, it’s Monica,” 

“Oh hey Captain,” Darcy greeted, “Long time no… talk?”

“Listen, I need a favour,” Monica continued, “Have you heard from Jimmy?”

“Should I?”

“Well I didn’t think so,” Monica trailed off, “I couldn’t get a hold on Jimmy, so could you relay this message to him?”

“Sure?” She answered, not sounding like an answer.

“I need you and Jimmy to be at the NewYork-Presbytarian Hospital. I have a task for you two,”

“Go on?”

“You and Jimmy will be looking after Wanda Maximoff until she wakes up. He’s FBI so it shouldn’t take you much trouble to get permission to be in Wanda’s room,”

“Huh,” Darcy hummed, “Why us?”

“Because,” Monica trailed out, hoping that it was common knowledge for Darcy, “you two spoke out for Wanda to the FBI, the Government, and the UN,” Monica answered, “Us three want Wanda Maximoff to be free. To be given a chance,”

Darcy pondered on that thought. Monica was right. Jimmy, Monica and her did a lot of convincing to the UN to have them bend some rules for Maximoff. Darcy finally agreed to take on the task. She relayed the message to Jimmy, who finally picked up his phone. The Doctor and the Agent made their way to the hospital where Wanda was being treated. They walked in Wanda’s room, and for the rest of the week, they looked after Wanda until she woke up.

“Do you think she’ll be okay?” Jimmy asked Darcy, who was sitting on a chair at the foot of the bed.

“I’m sure she’ll be fine,” Darcy assured, “You saw her do that whole “Turn-Town-into-Sitcom” thing,”

“I guess you’re right,” Jimmy sighed, sitting down at the chair at the side of the bed, looking at Wanda and the monitors. She had a normal resting heartbeat, which was a good sign.

“What did the Doctor say?” he asked.

“He said that Wanda will be awake within the end of the week,” Darcy answered, “or the beginning of next week,”

Darcy and Jimmy had been watching WandaVision during the events of the WestView incident. As they watched each episode, they grew attached to the two super-powered Avengers and their little life as a normal family. It was a shame that Vision had to die and for Wanda to be all alone. Wanda and Vision didn’t deserve such an unhappy ending. Who knew what Wanda had been feeling. She lost her parents, her brother, and the love of her life. So much loss, sadness, grief, and pain. But Darcy and Jimmy knew at the end of the day, we all have to move on. Wanda had moved on. For now at least.

Darcy never knew what it was like to love someone, so she couldn’t have known what Wanda experienced. She somewhat felt guilty. 

“I feel like we should do something,” Darcy sighed as she looked out into space.

“Do what?” Jimmy asked.

“I dunno..." Darcy trailed off, "Just... do something for Wanda,” She never knew what it was like to be truly devoted to loving someone. As she was watching WandaVision, it was apparent that the love Wanda and Vision shared was true and real and powerful. “I feel like we should at least try and help her,”

“What do you propose?” Jimmy asked, a bit curious to what Darcy had in mind.

Darcy thought for a moment and remembered what Jimmy had told her earlier after the Hex had been broken.

“You said something about Hayward rebuilding Vision, right?”

“Yes?” Jimmy answered hesitantly.

Darcy a lightbulb clicked open on top of her head.

“Do you have any idea where he went?” she asked.

“Hayward?” Jimmy was now confused.

“No silly,” Darcy chuckled, “Vision,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the comics, Abigail Brand and Nick Fury have an antagonistic relationship. In this fic, I'm trying to portray them as having a rivalry.


	5. Chapter 4: Tough Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda starts her official training with Doctor Strange. Stephen is terrible at teaching. He finds out about a dangerous book in his student's possession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter I've written up to now. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for all the kudos. I really appreciate it and it really helps me a lot with giving me more determination in writing this fic.
> 
> Warning: Some self doubt and minor spoilers (???).

“Ready for your training,” Stephen firmly spoke, making his question not sound like an actual question .

“Yes,” Wanda firmly responded. 

The two were standing in the middle of the Sanctum’s training room. Stephen had his usual suit on, while Wanda was sporting sporty leggings and a sweatshirt. Today was Monday, 9 am sharp. Wanda’s first official lesson. She stood with a straight posture, awaiting further instructions from Strange. She felt a bit nervous. This was her first official magic training after all.

“Today,” Strange began strong, “Is your first official lesson in perfecting the art of Magic. I will not be taking any slack, nor any excuses. You will strive to achieve your goal, and your only goal; Controlling your magic,”

Wanda remained quiet as Strange went on.

“Your first lesson; Meditation,”

Meditation?

“We shall sit,” He simply said, and proceeded to sit down on the floor cross-legged. Wanda followed Strange, sitting down opposite of him, cross-legged. Stephen closed his eyes, which Wanda copied. There was a long silence for the next few minutes, during which Wanda didn’t know what she had to do. She opened one of her eyes to see Strange, who was just sitting there, his eyes still closed. Wanda didn’t want to interfere, yet she wanted to ask him what they were supposed to be doing. She finally got the courage to ask.

“Um, Mr. Strange?” Wanda asked hesitantly. Stephen slightly groaned in annoyance as a response.

“What are we supposed to be doing?” She asked.

“Meditating,” he simply answered, his eyes still closed and his body unphased by the interruption.

“Okay?” Wanda trailed off, “And is that it?”

“Just clear your mind please,” He sighed, starting to get frustrated. Wanda slowly nodded and proceeded to clear her mind. That was all they did. Sit silently in the training room. Wanda really felt like there should be more than just this, yet she decided not to say a word for the remainder of the session. 

“I hope you cleared out your mind,” Stephen spoke up, breaking the 2 hour long silence between them. The sudden sound made Wanda jump, her eyes instantly opening. She gave Stephen a blank stare of confusion. He waited for a response, and he wasn’t given any. He groaned again, annoyed that the training didn’t go well. He stood up and walked out of the room.

“Training is finished,” he called out before walking through the door, leaving Wanda in the room, sitting and trying to process what she had done in the past 2 hours. She didn’t do anything. Wanda sat in the training room for a little longer, looking around her. She took the time to admire the ancient and magical interior design of the room. She felt like she belonged here, yet she didn’t. She didn’t even know an ounce of magic knowledge, other than a set of runes she taught from Agatha. Oh great, Agatha, the witch that tricked her. Wanda could still remember all those taunting and pain that she inflicted on her. Wanda was glad that she was not locked up.

Wanda also remembered some stuff she read in the Darkhold. 

The Darkhold.

Yes, she should just read it and learn from it. Considering it as theory work, while the “training sessions” were practical work. Wanda made her way to her room and started reading the Darkhold.

It was like this for the rest of the week. Wanda would walk into training with Strange, and the two would just sit there in silence. Absolute silence. As the week went by, Wanda had this growing doubt that she wasn’t doing enough. That she wasn’t enough. By now, she had come to have knowledge that Stephen Strange was the Sorcerer Supreme. Wanda was supposed to have powers that surpassed the powers of the Sorcerer Supreme, right? Then why did Wanda feel much weaker and timid? Why did she feel intimidated? Why did she had to feel so stupid?

Wanda couldn’t clear her mind for the whole week.

\----------------------------

It was now Friday, 10am. It has been one hour since the “training” commenced and Wanda and Stephen were once again meditating. Wanda had determined herself to not shy herself away anymore. She had to confront Strange, who really hasn’t been teaching her for over the past week.

“Mr Strange,” Wanda started, but Stephen cut her off.

“Doctor,” He corrected a bit harshly, “It’s Dr Strange,”

“Sorry, Doctor,” Wanda apologised, “but… Are we supposed to be doing more than just meditation?”

Strange’s eyes shot open, staring blankly at Wanda who was waiting for a response from him. 

“Ms Maximoff,” Strange began firmly, his voice gradually getting louder “These training sessions are to help you achieve your goal, which is to harness your powers and control them. Now, you won’t be able to harness and control your powers if you keep talking and not clear your mind,”

Wanda was silent, a bit shaken by Stephen’s current mood. There was a pregnant pause that lasted for a few seconds before the Sorcerer Supreme spoke again.

“Something tells me that you’re not taking this training seriously,”   
  
“I am taking this seriously,” Wanda insisted, equally as firm.

“Then act like it,” Stephen ended the conversation just like that, as well as the training session for today. Wanda stood up and stormed out of the room, leaving Stephen only, still sitting down. He sighed in frustration and magiced himself out of his robes and into his casual wear. He got up and sluggishly made his way to the kitchen.

Strange opened the fridge and rummaged for last night's left-overs. He placed the plate of a single slice of lasagna in the microwave, placed a cover on top of it, set the timer for 10 seconds, and waited.

00:10

00:09

00:08

00:07

00:06

00:05

00:04

00:03

00:02

00:01

00:00

_ Beep. Beep. Beep. _

Strange took the lasagna out and began eating it on the spot. It was still a bit cold, but he didn’t mind. He thought about the training, which wasn’t really training. It was just 2 hours of meditation, and he felt kinda bad. Strange finished the last piece and washed the plate, placing it on the dish rack and dried his hands on his pants. He then made his way to the library to go read something. He needed to take his mind off of the “training”, if that was what you’d called it. He wasn’t that good of a teacher, but there was nothing he could do about it. He needed to come up with something. Strange’s route to the library had changed to the streets of New York City, needing some fresh air to think. New York City wouldn’t be the greatest place for fresh air, but he lived there. There was no other place, other than some random location he could teleport himself too, but that would be too much work. He continued walking and made his mind up to head for Central park. It was a pretty long walk there, but he could use the long walk. As he made his way to the park, he tried to think about what Wanda would be feeling right now. She lost so many people in her life, so she would be feeling pain, grief, and loss. She must have also discovered more to her powers if she had decided to control them by herself. That must’ve been the drive to her determination to learn more about her powers. 

Stephen then thought about himself for a moment. He thought about the time when he arrived at the Kamar-Taj in Kathmandu. He first thought that Sorcery was just a bunch of silly nonsense, but when his mind was awakened by the Sorcerer Supreme, Strange was sure to learn this power. Throughout his time at Kamar-Taj, he had tried his best to perfect the art of sorcery. He had read multiple books on spells and more knowledge of sorcery. Books were always the key to knowledge. In fact, it was an unwritten rule that Books contained knowledge. No matter if it was good or bad, the reader would obtain knowledge from books. 

Strange suddenly remembered. During his time at Kamar-Taj, he had heard a myth about a powerful being called the “Scarlet Witch”. She was said to have much more powerful magic than the Sorcerer Supreme. If that myth was true, then this could only mean one thing. Wanda Maximoff was more powerful than Stephen himself. Stephen felt a chill run up his spine as the thought crossed his mind. He was beginning to lose hope if he could truly train Wanda and be his mentor if she had that kind of power. It would’ve been obvious that she would have this amount of power if she was able to brainwash an entire town and enslave them to be characters in a decade-changing-sitcom. It was a whole other step to expand the borders of the reality she created. And all of it was for Vision. It was all for Vision. 

She must’ve really missed him, Stephen thought. It broke his heart a little when he thought about it. Wanda must’ve missed him a lot to create a reality just so she could live a normal life with him. That was really upsetting. It began to break Stephen’s heart more as he continued to think about it, so he stopped at a nearby food truck to take his mind off of it once again. 

“May I have a kebab?” Strange asked the cashier. He took the number for his order and waited on the side for his food. His number was finally called and Strange took the kebab and started eating at a nearby bench. The left-over lasagna slice was not enough to fill his stomach. As Stephen ate his kebab, a familiar face saw him.

“Stephen,” Wong greeted cheerfully. He would wave his hand but both of them were filled with grocery bags, “What are you doing here? I thought you had lessons with Wanda,”

“We finished the training for today,” He quickly responded, returning to his food. Wong recognised this attitude, so he went ahead to sit next to his friend, ready to talk about what had happened with Maximoff. 

“I’m guessing the training sessions didn’t go well,” Wong said. Strange didn’t bother to deny it.

“Yeah,” He admitted, “It’s been going on for a week. I just don’t know what to do,”

Wong hummed, thinking about his response. Strange wasn’t very good at being “friendly and open minded” to people. It was a bad idea for Strange to take up on training a student in magic, especially if it was Wanda Maximoff. If it was really true about her, then it would already be a terrible idea for Strange to train  _ the _ Scarlet Witch.

“Look Strange,” Wong began, “I’m gonna be honest with you here. Training the Scarlet Witch is in itself, already impossible in theory,”   
  
“Gee thanks Wong,” Strange responded with his mouth full with kebab, “That makes me feel much better,”

“I’m just trying to be truthful to you,” Wong continued, “But look on the bright side,”   
  
“What bright side?” Stephen asked dully, finish the food in his mouth before taking another bite of his kebab. Wong ignored Stephen’s whining and continued.

“The bright side is that world hasn’t been destroyed yet,”

Stephen paused and slowly turned his head to look at Wong, “What do you mean “Not destroyed yet”?”

Wong looked at Stephen with a shock look at his face. Stephen gave him an exhausted “What?” face in return. Stephen didn’t really remember much about the Scarlet Witch myth, and it was apparent. How was he even a Sorcerers Supreme in the first place?   
  


“In Book of the Damned, or the Darkhold, whichever you prefer, there is an entire chapter dedicated to the Scarlet Witch,” Wong explained.

“The Darkhold?” Stephen asked, interrupting Wong, “The book that was stolen from Kamar-Taj?”

“That’s the one,” Wong replied, getting off track, “It has been missing for more than 10 centuries, but at this point, we all assume that it has been destroyed,”

Stephen hummed quietly. There were some books from the Kamar-Taj library that have been stolen, or have attempted to be stolen by some sorcerers like the Zealots, and others who have betrayed the Masters of the Mystic Arts.

“For the better I suppose. It’s one of the books that contain many of the dark and dangerous magic,” Wong continued, “Anyways back to the topic at hand… It is said that once she fully unlocks her fully capabilities, then she will destroy the world,”

Stephen thought for a moment, and Wong was right. Wanda hasn’t destroyed the world. Although…

“What if she hasn’t unlocked her full powers?” He reasoned, “What if it was only a matter of time before she unlocks them,”

“What if she already did?” Wong countered back, “Can you think of any reason why she had started controlling her powers by herself?”

Stephen couldn’t think of anything. His mind was blank. He must’ve cleared it too much during the “training”.  _ Come on brain, think, _ he quietly told himself.  _ Think, think, think… _

“Wait a minute,” Strange murmured to himself, “that’s it. She must’ve started training herself because she is now aware of her powers, or probably part of her powers, because she somehow knows that her destiny was to destroy the world,”

“Well done Stephen,” Wong congratulated his friend with this new epiphany. Stephen felt proud of himself.

“Wait a minute,” Strange stopped, “how did you know that Wanda started training herself,”

“Maybe if you cleaned up more, then I would figure that out much later,”

Oh yeah, he left the documents on the kitchen table. Why did he do that? Anyways, back to matters at hand. Now he was beginning to understand Maximoff. He said his farewells to Wong and rushed back to the Sanctum.    
  


Stephen now knew what to do.

Wanda was in her new Scarlet Witch suit, hovering on top of her bed as she read the book in front of her. Red mist and clouds surrounded her as she used her magic to lift her up as she read the Darkhold. The battered pages flipped over and over as if the book had a million pages. To be fair, the Darkhold was practically infinite. As Wanda continued reading, she was beginning to hear voices again. They were the same voices that kept coming to her whenever she read the Book of the Damned. She wished the voices would stop, but she needed to continue reading the book. Her powers depended on it. The faith of humanity depended on it. What if Agatha was right? Her destiny was to truly destroy the earth. Doubt began to fill Wanda’s mind, and the voice began to grow louder and stronger. The doubt grew more when she thought about today’s “training”. Maybe Stephen was afraid of her. Because of her powers? Or maybe she was being a nuisance. Maybe because she didn’t know much magic or sorcerer knowledge. She was now beginning to feel stupid.  _ Why must I be like this,  _ she asked herself. 

She needed to take a break. The red mist evaporated into thin air and Wanda fell on the bed, along with the book. Her armor disappeared and she was back in her original clothing from before. She was now tired. She needed some rest. Soon, there was a knock at the door.

“Yes?” Wanda asked.

“It’s me,” Stephen responded, “May I come in?”

“Sure,” she replied tiredly. The sorcerer had entered the room, mustering up the courage to finally be committed.

“Wanda,” He started, “Can we talk?”

Wanda looked up at Strange, who looked nervous and anxious as hell. Wanda was a bit confused, but also hoped that they would talk about the past week’s “Training”.

“Yeah, sure,” She replied. Stephen pulled up a wooden chair from Wanda’s desk to sit down, until he noticed a book laying on the floor. He kneeled down to pick it up, examining the cover. He looked up at Wanda and then back to the book. Wanda felt nervous, and felt like she had done something wrong. Stephen also felt nervous, but not the same reason as Wanda. In his hand, could’ve been the book that has been stolen from the Kamar-Taj Library. 

“Wanda, where did you get this?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently focusing on my assignments for school, so I won't be putting up the next chapter within a few weeks, although I am in the works for the next few chapters, so I hope to finish those very soon. Thank you for reading :)
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr (if you want): @paper-pluto-plants


End file.
